1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to opthalmic surgery and is directed more particularly to a method and apparatus for reducing intraocular pressure prior to surgery and for maintaining normal pressure during surgery.
2. Prior Art
Glaucoma is a disease of the eye involving abnormally elevated intraocular pressure. Such pressure can cause irreparable damage to the eye and eventual blindness. In the event that surgery is required on the eye, the intraocular pressure must be reduced to a safe level. Any attempt to penetrate the eye surgically while the pressure is markedly elevated involves a high risk of structural damage to the eye. This damage is a result of rapid pressure loss.
In the past, prior to opthalmic surgery, intraocular pressure has been reduced by the administration of drugs or the use of other systemic means. Such procedures often require a time-period of several hours or more to obtain the desired reduction in intraocular pressure. Additionally, drugs may have undesirable side effects on some people and/or may be insufficiently effective on others.